Even in Death, Our Love Goes On
by Verochka
Summary: Another songfic. It's a bit sad. Okay, it's sad. R&R, please? Sorry, can't say much without spoiling it.


Title:Even in Death, Our Love Goes On

Author:Yulia Pavelovna Lazareva

FandomsRENT (Maybe Evanescance?)

PairingsAngelxCollins, MarkxRoger (If you squint, lol.)

Summary: Hmm. Can't think of much to say to summarize it, but it's sad.

Warnings:Character death.

Genre:Songfic. The song is "Even in Death" by Evanescance. (It's a rare song I found by mistake.)

It was midnight... Collins wasn't home... Angel was worried. Where could her lover be? The phone rang, and Angel frantically ran to pick it up. "Hello?" "Angel... It's Mark..." Mark was crying. "Mark, sweetie, what's wrong?" "It's bad, Angel... It's really, really bad... just meet me on Avenue A..." "Okay, just give me a second...," said Angel, hanging up the phone. She put on her shoes and met up with Mark, who was being consoled by Roger. "You guys... what's wrong?" "It's... It's Collins...," Mark managed to choke out. Angel's heart froze in her chest. "Angel, he's... he's dead..."

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone..._

Angel broke down in tears. "No! This can't be. He's not dead! He can't be dead! I just know it!! God dammit, I just know it!!!" She fell to her knees, sobbing and shaking. Mark and Roger tried to console her, but she pushed them away.

_I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong..._

Angel looked into an alleyway... she had just seen Collins' shadow, so he had to be alive! That was the only explanation, right? "I just saw his shadow... he's alive, dammit! How could you guys lie to me and tell me something this horrible???," she said, getting up, and running into the alley.

_The moonlight on the soft, brown earth leads me to where you lay..._

Collins' shadow had disappeared into the moonlight, and Angel followed the little path of light. She stopped, and screamed in horror. There, lying on the ground, was Collins. Her Collins. He had been brutally beaten to death, and it was definitely the work of more than one person. Mark and Roger heard her scream and ran into the alley.

_They've took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home..._

Angel held Collins' lifeless body in her arms. "Why...why'd they take you away from me? I never even got to say goodbye...," Angel cried, realizing the love of her life was gone. "We have to call the paramedics," said Roger, gently rubbing Angel's back. "They have to take his body..." "No, not now... please... just take me home with him... let me hold him in my arms in our home one last time!"

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me, "Even in death our love goes on"..._

Angel held Collins in her arms on their couch. "I wish I could just stay like this forever with you..." Just then she swore Collins was alive again. She heard him whisper in her ear "Even in death our love goes on"... She cried even harder. "I'm losing my fucking mind..," she thought to herself.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love.._

_But no bounds can hold me from your side, oh my love.._

The weeks went by... Angel had totally lost it.. She was at Collins' grave 24/7. It was rumored she even slept there. Angel sat next to Collins' grave, crying hysterically just as she did the night they had found him. "Nothing, Collins..," She said, running her fingers over his headstone. "Nothing will keep me from staying here with you.. nothing and no one, EVER!"

_They don't know you can't leave me..._

_They don't hear you singing to me..._

Eventually, Mark and Roger convinced Angel to return home. That night, as she lay in bed trying to sleep, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked, and it was Collins. His spirit was bound to her, unable to leave. She felt his presence around her, and she drifted off to sleep. If she couldn't have Collins back in the flesh, she'd was happy to have him back in spirit. The next morning, Angel went to Mark and Roger's loft just to hang out with them. They were talking about Mark's new films, when Angel stopped talking and looked around with a freaked out look on her face. "Angel? Angel, honey, what's wrong??," Mark asked, concerned. Angel got up her eyes darting around the room. "Collins?? Collins?? Where are you??" She ran about the loft, looking for him. "Angel.. Collins is--" "He's singing to me... he's here...," Angel interrupted. Mark and Roger looked at each other, a little weirded out. That's when Angel realized she was the only one who could hear Collins.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me, "Even in death our love goes on"..._

_And I can't love you anymore than I do..._

Nights later, Angel was sitting on her couch. "I can't take it anymore... I'm constantly haunted by him..." Angel sat there for a moment, thinking, then she got up and walked into her bedroom. She pulled something out from under the matress, and stuck it in her boot. Then, she walked out the door. She went to the cemetery, and sat in front of Collins' grave. "Collins... I love you so much... I don't think it's possible to love you anymore than I do now.. but I can't go on anymore being haunted by you.. that's why I'm coming to join you...," said Angel, pulling a pocket knife out of her boot. She ran her fingers across his headstone, and then cut her wrists. She layed down there, next to his grave. "Soon, lover. Soon we'll be in each others arms again." Soon after, Angel took her last breath. She was finally reunited with Collins.


End file.
